Tras la ausencia
by le mousquetaire
Summary: Desafío "La ciencia de Johnlock" del foro La ciencia de la deducción


John despertó sobresaltado, abriendo los ojos en medio de la completa oscuridad de la habitación. Todo estaba quieto y en silencio; sin embargo, algo lo había sacado de su sueño.

Sacó el arma que ahora siempre tenía bajo su almohada, salió despacio de la cama, maldiciendo entre dientes. Tenía apenas unas semanas de vivir en ese lugar, lo que no le facilitaba mucho el tratar de moverse en la oscuridad sin hacer demasiado ruido.

Salió al pasillo, con el cuerpo pegado a la pared, tal como si estuviera de misión en Afganistán. Sentía todos los músculos en tensión, los cabellos de su nuca erizados; en contraste, su respiración era suave y sus latidos acompasados.

Una sonrisa curvó sus labios. _Cómo en los buenos tiempos._Se detuvo un instante a considerar eso. Sólo un instante para recordar persecuciones, vigilancias, emboscadas, correr por las brumosas calles londinenses, con Sherlock un par de pasos adelante, mostrándole el camino.

Fue entonces que la mano que sostenía la pistola comenzó a temblar ligeramente. _No, basta._John sacudió la cabeza, respiró profundo y dio vuelta a la esquina del corredor, listo para enfrentar lo que fuera que estuviera esperándolo.

Nada. Absolutamente nada. Lo que fuese que le había despertado podría explicarse con una docena de cosas diferentes: el viento entrando por la ventana entreabierta, los leños que aun chisporroteaban en la chimenea, el gato del vecino de arriba merodeando por su balcón. O…

La sombra de una silueta, reflejada y magnificada sobre la pared frente a su ventana, de alguien corriendo por los techos de su edificio.

Una silueta alta y delgada, los faldones de una gabardina dándole a la sombra un nombre que era imposible fuera real.

Se quedó quieto, con las palabras atoradas en la garganta. El arma cayó al suelo, ruidosamente. Reaccionó un momento después, encendiendo la luz, esperando encontrar en el lugar alguna pista, alguna señal de que él – pensar siquiera en su nombre era demasiado, era tentar al destino - hubiera realmente estado ahí.

Miró por todas partes, observando detenidamente cada centímetro de la habitación. Después de haber trabajado con alguien como Sherlock Holmes, algo había aprendido sobre como darle un valor hasta al detalle más insignificante.

La puerta estaba cerrada por dentro, tal como la dejó antes de irse a dormir. Los libros de medicina y los expedientes que se había traído consigo de la clínica para releerlos estaban intactos. La laptop estaba abierta y encendida, pero John no podía asegurar que no había sido él quien la hubiera dejado así.

Le echó un vistazo de todo modos, no encontrando nada fuera de lo normal: la agenda con los pacientes del día anterior, su correo abierto, las fotos que había subido esa misma tarde, después de haberse reunido con Lestrade y la señora Hudson para tomar el té.

La apagó, la cerró y la guardó dentro del cajón del escritorio. Se acercó a la ventana para cerrarla, observando si había alguna huella visible de que alguien hubiera entrado por ahí. Nada.

Pero no era como si Sherlock no hubiera tomado toda clase de precauciones para no dejar rastro alguno de su paso por el nuevo departamento de John; éste sabía de antemano que era tiempo perdido tratar de encontrar alguna señal si Sherlock estaba decidido a no dejar ninguna.

Se dejó caer en el sillón, agotado de repente por el golpe de adrenalina y la emoción provocada por la esperanza. Cerró los ojos y un ligero sollozo escapó de su garganta.

Le había llevado casi dos años y medio convencerse a sí mismo de que aquello que había sucedido en St. Barts era algo cierto y dolorosamente definitivo. Qué el hombre que se había lanzado desde el techo del edificio no volvería a aparecer en su vida jamás. Qué la vida seguía su curso y él tenía que seguir adelante, solo.

Cuán engañado había estado durante todo ese tiempo, cuando una simple sombra le había hecho creer de nuevo que aquel milagro, aquella súplica susurrada frente a una lápida, aun podía suceder.

* * *

El trabajo en la clínica había sido pesado ese día. Una epidemia de gripe y alergias había azotado al barrio y John había pasado buena parte de la mañana recetando antihistamínicos y antibióticos a niños y adultos por igual. Sarah le sonreía desde la central de enfermeras, la expresión de satisfacción por un trabajo bien hecho.

Se sentía tan desolado que podría soltarse a gritar en cualquier momento.

Su celular sonó cuando iba camino al metro para volver a casa, ya tarde ese día. Se sorprendió al ver el nombre que apareció en la pantalla: Lestrade. ¿Qué podría necesitar el detective inspector de él, precisamente ese día, después de un silencio de tanto tiempo?

- John, por un momento pensé que éste ya no era tu número. – Había un dejo de incomodidad en el tono de voz de su interlocutor y John se sorprendió a si mismo por ese pequeño detalle de ponerse a deducir el estado de ánimo de otra persona sólo por la inflexión de su voz. – Tal vez sea la última persona que esperas ver en este momento, pero algo surgió y necesito tu ayuda.- Casi podía imaginarse a Lestrade en ese momento, encerrado en su oficina, dándole la espalda a los demás, ocultándose para hacer esa llamada. - ¿Sería mucha molestia para ti darte una vuelta por Scotland Yard, digamos, en media hora?

Volver a Scotland Yard. _Demonios, no._Saber que podía encontrarse con Anderson o Donovan, hacía que se le retorcieran las tripas de rabia. Su silencio debió ser demasiado elocuente como para provocar la reacción inmediata de Lestrade.

- Hay un café frente a la oficina, tal vez sea más prudente si nos encontramos ahí. – Sonrió a medias. No por nada Lestrade era el mejor policía que conocía. Quedaron de acuerdo y, tras haber colgado, tomó un taxi con rumbo al centro de Londres.

Se bajó un par de cuadras antes, para poder caminar un poco y calmar sus nervios y la ligera curiosidad que empezaba a formarse dentro de su cabeza. Algo grande debía estar sucediendo para que Lestrade abandonara el silencio de tantos meses para hablar con él.

Casualmente después de la extraña aparición en su departamento un par de noches atrás.

Alguien, en otro tiempo y en otra vida, le había dicho que la casualidad no existía; todo era una combinación exacta de oportunidad, intención y planeación.

Como tampoco era casual que alguien le hubiera seguido desde la clínica hasta ahí; siempre a una distancia razonable, vestido como cualquier otro transeúnte, con la muy distintiva diferencia de llevar un arma cuidadosamente oculta en una cartuchera de hombro bajo el saco de un traje demasiado genérico como para no haber sido elegido a propósito para no llamar la atención.

Estaba dispuesto a apostar su salario de todo un año a que ese hombre había sido enviado por Mycroft para vigilarlo.

Otra _casualidad_ no relacionada con esa sombra sobre el techo de su edificio de apartamentos.

* * *

Los primeros minutos entre los dos hombres fueron un tanto incómodos y llenos de lugares comunes. Fue hasta después de haber terminado la primera ronda de cafés que algo de esa atmósfera viciada comenzó a desaparecer.

Era obvio que ninguno de los dos iba a mencionar al hombre cuya amistad compartían.

- La razón por la que te llamé, el porqué necesitaba hablar contigo precisamente ahora… - Lestrade guardó silencio, su mirada fija en su taza de café. – Supongo que decir las cosas como son, es la dirección correcta, así que… - Más silencio.

- ¿Hablarás de una vez, Greg? – John se sentía terriblemente inquieto, la actitud de Lestrade comenzaba a ponerle nervioso. De unos días a esa parte, aparentemente, todo le estaba poniendo nervioso.

- Hace un par de días, se hizo de mi conocimiento que, en la azotea de St. Barts, aquel día – Lestrade le miró fijamente, como si esperara una reacción específica a sus palabras -, se encontró el cuerpo sin vida de un sujeto cuya identificación correspondía a un individuo que respondía al nombre de James Moriarty.

John, que había elegido ese momento para llevarse la taza de café a sus labios para beber, se quedó absolutamente quieto. La taza volvió a la mesa lentamente, sin complicaciones. Las manos de John desaparecieron bajo la mesa, buscando ocultar a la vista de Lestrade el ligero temblor en su mano izquierda. Sin decir palabra, invitó al detective a continuar con su relato.

- Causa de la muerte: suicidio por arma de fuego. Moriarty – John cerró los ojos un segundo al escuchar el nombre – se voló la tapa de los sesos, poniéndose el arma en la boca y jalando el gatillo.

John sabía que Lestrade esperaba que comentara algo, que hiciera preguntas. Pero, por el momento, John estaba bastante ocupado tratando de imaginar que podría haber sucedido en esa azotea aquella mañana; qué podría significar la presencia de Moriarty ahí.

Tal vez la respuesta a esa pregunta que le había estado volviendo loco por casi tres años.

- Uhm, pero eso no es todo. – Lestrade había terminado su café y era obvio que hubiera deseado beber algo mucho más fuerte. – Durante los pasados meses y en relación a la muerte de Moriarty en St. Barts, se abrió una investigación que llevó al desmantelamiento de una muy ordenada y peligrosa organización criminal que estaba relacionada con varios delitos violentos, robos a gran escala, contrabando, secuestros y asesinatos.

John finalmente fijó su atención en su interlocutor y, comprendiendo que las cosas iban a ponerse un tanto más serias, llamó al mesero y pidió un par de whiskeys, lo que le valió una sonrisa de agradecimiento por parte de Lestrade.

Bebieron el primer vaso de un trago y pidieron otra ronda, acción que les dio tiempo a ambos para relajarse un poco, en el caso de Lestrade y para aclarar sus ideas, en el caso de John.

- Una nota interesante, obtenida después de los arrestos fue una lista de blancos. ¿Te sorprendería mucho saber que tu nombre, el de la señora Hudson y el mió, estaban listados para ser _ejecutados_precisamente aquel día? – Lestrade bebió con una sonrisa en los labios, pero John no pudo evitar notar el ligero temblor en sus manos.

John pensaba. Moriarty, la amenaza sobre ellos, Sherlock – definitivamente él estaba detrás de todo eso – dejándole ir sólo con la señora Hudson, para alejarlo de St. Barts.

Todo comenzaba a tener sentido.

- ¿Scotland Yard organizó esta investigación sin tu participación? Es decir, si alguien dentro de la fuerza contaba con información privilegiada y de primera mano, eras tu ¿no es así? – John finalmente decidió tomar parte en la conversación, ahora que tenía la suficiente presencia de ánimo como para poder hacer las preguntas adecuadas.

- Scotland Yard no formaba parte de la investigación. Ni tampoco INTERPOL, por lo que pude encontrar. No, John, esto venía de mucho más arriba. MI6 me suena más apropiado. – John tenía los puños apretados y la rabia comenzaba a subir por su garganta. Había sido un estúpido.

- ¿Sería mucha molestia para ti llevarme a un lugar ahora mismo?

* * *

Entró al salón y se sentó en el primer sofá desocupado que encontró. Sabía que no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que alguien se apareciera por ahí y le llevará al despacho privado que Mycroft poseía en el club Diógenes, siendo como era – y John ya no tenía duda alguna al respecto – poco menos que la representación física del gobierno británico.

No tuvo que esperar demasiado.

No se tomó la molestia de llamar a la puerta. Entró y se encaminó decidido hacia Mycroft, quien permanecía impasible en su sofá, situación que enfureció mucho más a John.

- Está vivo ¿no es así? Ha estado vivo todo este tiempo y _tú_lo sabías.

John estaba cansado de andarse con rodeos con Mycroft. La mejor forma de tratar con alguien como él, como había descubierto a lo largo de su relación, era siendo brutalmente honesto. Si su propio hermano no le mostraba respeto alguno ¿por qué razón debía él tratarlo de otra manera?

- Y tú ni siquiera consideraste esa posibilidad. – Las palabras de Mycroft fueron como un golpe en medio del pecho. Era cierto, dolorosamente cierto. Una parte suya nunca había aceptado la muerte de Sherlock, una pequeña llama de esperanza siempre permaneció encendida en su espíritu, pero el impacto del hecho en sí, la imagen de Sherlock cubierto de sangre, sin pulso, en medio de la calle, la definitiva noción de la muerte, había sido tan poderosa como para mantenerse en su mente durante todos esos años.

Algo dentro de él había muerto en esa calle aquella mañana y nunca tuvo la fuerza de voluntad suficiente como para recuperarlo.

- Supongo que fue más fácil aceptar los hechos que considerar las alternativas. – John se mordió los labios con rabia. – Aunque debo decir en tu defensa que, en el momento, a diferencia de ahora, no contabas con toda la información.

John tenía cientos de palabras que decirle a Mycroft; toda la impotencia y la sensación de sentirse traicionado que le embargaban, los meses y meses de vivir creyendo que todo había terminado.

Pero no era el hombre sentado frente a él quien merecía esas palabras. John sabía que, aunque era obvia la participación de Mycroft en toda esa charada, no era él quien había mantenido a John completamente engañado durante esos años.

- Dile de mi parte que celebro mucho que los rumores de su muerte hayan sido lamentablemente exagerados pero, si no te es muy molesto, hazle saber que si vuelve a aparecer por mi departamento, yo mismo me encargaré de convertirlos en realidad. Que tengas un buen día Mycroft.

Salió del despacho, cerrando la puerta violentamente, el sonido haciendo eco en las paredes siempre silenciosas del club Diógenes.

Mycroft se puso de pie y llenó un par de vasos con su whiskey favorito, tomando uno consigo y encaminándose a los grandes ventanales, para observar a John Watson caminando con decisión, los hombros echados hacía atrás, la representación pura del orgullo, ocultándole al mundo entero cuan roto tenía el corazón en ese momento.

- Puedo asegurar que lo que acaba de suceder no se parece en nada a la idea que te habías formado de cómo iban a darse las cosas, ¿no es así, Sherlock?

Le escuchó tomar el vaso y volverlo a poner en la mesa. El sonido de la puerta abriéndose y cerrándose un instante después no le sorprendió en absoluto.

No podía ni siquiera imaginar que era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su hermano tras el pequeño drama que se había desarrollado en su oficina.

Casi sintió lástima por él.

Casi.

* * *

Si John pasó los siguientes dos días en vela, no fue por qué hubiera estado más que seguro de que Sherlock Holmes aparecería frente a su puerta, cual Lázaro alzándose de entre los muertos.

La necesidad de verlo, de hablarle, estaba volviéndole loco. Pero no sería él quien iría a buscarlo. Aun le quedaba algo de dignidad, se decía todo el tiempo. El John Watson que se había mudado a la calle Baker cinco años atrás era la sombra del hombre que ahora vivía en el extremo opuesto de la ciudad.

Aquel John Watson habría seguido a Sherlock Holmes hasta el mismo infierno si se lo hubiera pedido, sin hacer preguntas, con los ojos cerrados.

El de hoy día, le habría deseado buen viaje.

Ese pensamiento le ayudaba a mantenerse alejado del 221b de la calle Baker, a ignorar las incesantes llamadas de la señora Hudson cuestionándole las razones de su ausencia, los velados mensajes de Lestrade pidiéndole noticias y a la figura alta vestida de negro que siempre le seguía a la distancia en su camino a la clínica y de vuelta a casa.

Tan aferrado estaba a mantener su posición que nunca sospechó que la invitación de Mike Stamford – tan afable y sin malas intenciones – pudiera ser una trampa.

Llegó al departamento de Mike, media hora antes de lo acordado, gracias a que no había demasiado tráfico en las calles. Caminaba tranquilamente, agradecido de poder escapar por un momento de la angustia que había llenado su vida las pasadas semanas.

Al doblar la esquina, vio salir a Mike de su casa, con el celular pegado al oído, hablando rápido y con la preocupación pintada en el rostro.

- Oh John, que bueno que llegaste antes. – Mike apartó el teléfono un poco para hablarle. – Ha surgido un inconveniente. Mi vecina – dijo, señalando a la mujer que les miraba frente a la puerta de su casa, un par de metros adelante – acaba de llamarme para decirme que su hijo pequeño ha pasado una noche terrible, con fiebre y vómito y me ha pedido que pase a verle. – John le sonrió comprensivo. – No me llevará más de quince minutos, ¿te parece si me esperas en casa mientras arreglo esto? – John intentó hablar para decirle que podían verse más tarde, cuando estuviera menos ocupado, pero Mike no le dejó terminar. Le puso las llaves de su casa en las manos y le empujó hacía la puerta. – Laura regresará hasta mañana y me ha dejado suficiente comida como para alimentar a un batallón. Adelántate y prepárate algo. No tardaré mucho.

* * *

Entró a la casa y se encaminó a la cocina. Sobre la mesa se encontraban dos tazas de café a medio terminar. Por pura inercia, John tocó ambos recipientes, notando que su contenido aun estaba caliente.

Sintió erizársele los cabellos de la nuca, al tiempo que su mano izquierda buscaba su arma entre sus ropas. Arma que, convenientemente, se había dejado en casa por la sencilla razón de que _solamente iría a visitar a Mike Stamford_.

Tenía que salir de ahí inmediatamente. No estaba listo aun, probablemente nunca lo estaría y haber sido emboscado no ayudaba en mucho a su ya muy alterado estado de ánimo.

- John. – Buscó el apoyo de la pared cuando sintió que el piso desaparecía bajo sus pies. Cayó pesadamente al suelo, terriblemente avergonzado por su reacción, pero incapaz de hacer cualquier cosa por evitarlo. Respiraba trabajosamente, como si el aire en la habitación hubiese sido drenado por completo. Tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y no tenía intención alguna de abrirlos en un futuro cercano.

Todo por el sonido de su voz diciendo su nombre después de tres años de silencio.

- John, ¿te encuentras bien? – Si hubiese tenido aire en sus pulmones, habría gritado.

- Necesito aire. – John se puso de pie trabajosamente, evitando tanto como le era posible, hacer contacto con Sherlock. Abrió como pudo la puerta del patio trasero, trastabillando, tratando de hacer pasar algo de aire a través del nudo que le cerraba la garganta y el dolor que le oprimía el pecho.

No se suponía que debiera sentirse así, tan devastado. Era furia lo que sintió desde el momento que dejo a Mycroft con la certeza de que Sherlock estaba vivo. En su cabeza había imaginado su encuentro como una pelea – palabras hirientes, incluso golpes –, un desquite por cada una de las lágrimas derramadas, por un corazón que se había quedado vació por el dolor.

Pero ahora, frente a los hechos, todo su cuerpo temblaba y las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas y el pecho le dolía, le dolía tanto.

- Sé que ahora puedes entender porqué hice lo que hice entonces, John. – Escuchó su voz a su espalda, pero tenía miedo de darse la vuelta y mirarlo. Tenía miedo de descubrir que finalmente había perdido la razón y que lo que estaba sucediendo era simplemente su espíritu desquebrajándose, finalmente vencido por su estúpida esperanza de poder verle de nuevo.

- Ya no es necesario que permanezca oculto. La red de Moriarty ha sido completamente desmantelada y no existe riesgo alguno para nadie. Debes entender que la única forma de convencerlos de que mi muerte era real, era que tú realmente lo creyeras. – John apretó los puños y se dio vuelta lentamente. – No había otra forma de…

Sherlock cayó pesadamente sobre el césped, sacudiendo la cabeza, medio noqueado por el fuerte golpe del puño de John en su quijada. John se miró la mano, la piel de sus nudillos cortada por esos condenados pómulos. _Alguien te ama_, recordó el comentario de Irene Adler sobre su charada el día que se conocieron y dejó escapar una sonora carcajada. _Querida señorita Adler, si supiera…_.

- ¿Qué te parece? Finalmente, después de todo este tiempo, he perdido la razón. – John buscó el apoyo de uno de los sillones de jardín que había en su cercanía. – Vuelves de entre los muertos después de dos años, ocho meses, diecinueve días y – miró su reloj – cuatro horas y lo primero que hago es partirte la cara, lastimarme la mano con tus condenados pómulos y reírme con la ridícula ironía de que las cosas no han cambiado en absoluto.

Fuera de esos casi tres años de noches en vela, minutos de angustiosos recuerdos y un vacío al que estaba ya acostumbrándose, nada realmente había cambiado: Sherlock continuaba siendo un patán desconsiderado y él seguía adorando todo aquello que le hacía quien era.

_¿Cómo es ésta mi vida? No, en serio ¿cómo?_John se decía a sí mismo, al tiempo que le ofrecía una mano al hombre que le miraba desde el suelo, como si lo hiciera por primera vez: ceño fruncido, labios apretados, los ojos grises inquisidores.

- ¿Esto significa que estoy perdonado? – Ya que estuvo firme sobre sus pies, Sherlock mantuvo la mano de John en la suya, los largos dedos acariciando ligeramente el interior de su muñeca, seguramente buscando respuestas en su pulso, incapaz de hacer las preguntas por si mismo.

- No. – John apartó la mano renuente. Sherlock estaba acostumbrado a salirse siempre con la suya, pero esta vez John no iba a dejarle ganar tan fácilmente. – Por supuesto que no o al menos no por el momento. – Finalmente se atrevió a mirarlo para ver si esos años habían pasado por él también. Llevaba el cabello un poco más largo y la ligera sombra de una barba se notaba sobre la piel que otrora fuera tan pálida y ahora tenía un tenue bronceado, señal inequívoca del haber pasado demasiado tiempo bajo el sol. - ¿Dónde demonios has estado todo este tiempo?

- Ocupado, como te habrás enterado si has estado al pendiente de las noticias estas últimas semanas… - John supo que no obtendría una relación detallada de lo que Sherlock había estado haciendo durante el tiempo en que, para todo fin y propósito, no era más que otra estadística de suicidios londinenses.

- Me alegra saber que encontraste algo con que distraerte todo este tiempo, en serio. Imagina lo terrible que hubiera sido para ti haberlo pasado como yo lo hice: ignorante de todo, devastado y sin esperanza, creyendo que la persona que más te importaba en este mundo había decidido saltar frente a tus ojos desde lo alto del St. Barts sin razón alguna…

- John.

- Pero tú sabías eso, ¿no es así? – John sacudió la cabeza, recuperando un poco del enojo que había desplazado al dolor tras la charla con Mycroft. – Seguro tu hermano y su legión de espías te mantuvieron al tanto de mis movimientos y me pregunto ¿también te contó sobre las noches de insomnio, de las pesadillas? – Había alzado la voz y caminaba a lo largo del jardín. - ¿No, uh? Te contaron que me mudé de la calle Baker, pero seguramente no te dijeron la razón, porque ¿cómo iban a saberlo?.

- ¿Tú crees que fue fácil para mí? – John se detuvo cuando escuchó el tono en la voz de Sherlock. Le miró, pero éste le dio la espalda, como si no pudiera enfrentarlo después de haber dejado que la emoción de escapara de su control.

- Te vi al menos una docena de veces en el cementerio, hablándole a una tumba vacía. Deseaba hablarte, contarte la verdad, pero no era seguro; no lo fue hasta apenas unas semanas. Tan pronto tuve la certeza de que ya no existía amenaza alguna, te busqué. Entré a tu nuevo departamento por un estúpido impulso y casi me descubres, me había olvidado de tu entrenamiento militar. Necesitaba saber que estabas a salvo y seguro, verlo por mi mismo en vez de confiar en los informes de la gente de Mycroft. Investigué la clínica en que trabajas, tus vecinos, la gente con quien convivías.

John se había sentado, observando a Sherlock hablar y hablar, dando largas zancadas, como aquellos viejos tiempos en el 221b cuando trataba de explicarle las incidencias de un caso. Pero a diferencia de esas ocasiones, había emoción en las palabras: desesperación y tal vez un poco de arrepentimiento. Sherlock estaba contándole la historia de sus tres años alejado de él y su relato era más que una simple relación de hechos y fechas.

- ¿Tienes idea de cuantas veces me encontré en medio de una investigación preguntándote tu opinión para darme cuenta de que no estabas ahí? Quién iba a decir que tu perspectiva, ordinaria y no del todo calificada, pudiera hacerme falta para poder resolver esta u otra situación. – Una sonrisa curvó los labios de John ante el comentario; la forma tradicional de Sherlock de dar un cumplido. – Al año de aquel suceso estuve a punto de llamarte, John, marqué el número y no pude hacerlo. Estaba en Berlín, tras la pista de uno de los hombres de Moriarty, esperando el momento oportuno para cerrar la trampa y cortar una de las extensiones de su red criminal y sólo podía pensar en ti, en el cementerio, frente a esa tumba vacía, esperando un milagro que no sucedería. - Sherlock se detuvo y le miró y John pudo ver la tristeza en los ojos grises, en la mueca torcida de los labios. – Para el segundo aniversario, Mycroft se empeñó en hacerme compañía como si temiera que fuera capaz de hacer una estupidez, algo como ir a buscarte en medio de la noche o llamarte y echar a perder una investigación en la que había invertido tanto trabajo, como si pudiera creer que me arriesgaría a ponerte en la línea de fuego tan sólo por la posibilidad de verte por un momento o escuchar tu voz…

Sherlock se pasó una mano por el rostro, como si tratara de quitarse una imagen de la cabeza. John se sintió un poco avergonzado por su egoísmo, por no haber considerado siquiera que no sólo él había perdido algo aquella mañana en St. Barts.

- ¿Entiendes ahora, John? ¿No te parece que tu situación fue mucho menos terrible que la mía? Para ti yo estaba muerto, mientras yo pasaba día tras día de esos casi tres años tratando de mantenerte a salvo, temiendo cometer un error que te costara la vida, de no haber prestado suficiente atención, de haber dejado pasar algo que te pusiera en la mira de los matones de Moriarty y no estar ahí para evitarlo. Mycroft había dado su palabra de que nada malo te sucedería pero ambos sabemos que no se puede confiar en él y…

- Sherlock, Sherlock, detente… - John se había puesto de pie y estaba frente a él. Sherlock guardó silencio y le miró, balbuceando, un ligero temblor en las manos que se movían sin ton ni son, como si estuviera lleno de energía y no supiera que hacer con ella.

- Sujeta mi mano. – John le ofreció una mano que Sherlock tomó con un poco de desconfianza. – Estoy aquí y estoy a salvo, ya no necesitas esconderte ni preocuparte por mí. Terminaste tu misión y has vuelto a casa. – Sherlock sonrió tímidamente y en un impulso que sorprendió a John, jaló su mano y le atrajo contra su cuerpo, envolviéndolo en un abrazo que llevaba dos años, ocho meses, diecinueve días y cinco horas de retraso.

John sintió que finalmente podía respirar con libertad, a pesar del apretado abrazo en que Sherlock le tenía. El nudo en su garganta se había disuelto en las lágrimas que ahora resbalaban por sus mejillas. Sherlock lo acunaba entre sus brazos, murmurando su nombre contra su cabello y John casi podía asegurar que también había lágrimas en esos ojos que había pensado nunca jamás volvería a ver.

- ¿Ahora si me has perdonado? – John no pudo evitar reír ante el tono compungido en la voz de Sherlock. Cómo si no lo hubiera perdonado desde el instante en que supo que estaba vivo, cómo si pudiera permanecer enojado con él ahora que lo tenía de vuelta a su lado, lugar del que nunca debió haberse alejado. Lo abrazó con más fuerza y Sherlock hizo otro tanto.

- Tal vez lo considere después de que hayas hablado con la sra. Hudson, si consigues que ella lo haga primero. – Un gemido de frustración por parte de Sherlock le hizo sonreír de oreja a oreja.

- Más te vale que valga la pena, John Watson. – Sherlock se apartó un poco para mirarle y John vio un reflejo de su sonrisa en los labios de su mejor amigo.

- Pasaste casi tres años asegurándote de que siguiera aquí para cuando volvieras. Supongo que eso cuenta para algo, ¿verdad? – John sintió un calorcito dentro del pecho ante la expresión de genuino afecto en la mirada de Sherlock.

- Mucho más de lo que puedas imaginarte y lo digo muy en serio. – Le pasó un brazo por los hombros y caminaron hacia el interior de la casa. Tal vez les tomaría un poco de tiempo volver a la normalidad, pero estaban juntos ahora y eso era un buen lugar donde comenzar. – Vamos a casa, tengo mil cosas que contarte.


End file.
